Various designs are seen cut into hair today. Many of these special haircut styles are intended to create an image to be displayed. Some of such haircut styles include a very close or very short hair length with various designs or decorations formed in the hair by removing any undesired hair right down to the scalp. This creates a decorative layout where the contrast between the bare scalp and the surrounding hair brings the decorative designs into view. However, the quality of such decorative designs varies greatly depending on the skill of the hair stylist or barber.
Numerous tools have been introduced over the years for the purpose of aiding the hair stylist or barber (hereinafter stylist) in performing their services. These tools include neck and face shaving patterns or guides, hair-cutting guides for bangs or to aid in trimming the ends of long hair, and tools for sculpting hair to various shapes.
Known tools and methods for creating desired designs in a haircut have several inadequacies. For example, as mentioned above, prior tools and methods rely almost solely upon the skill and experience of the stylist. Further, many of the tools have little or no ability to be moved to a different location upon the head or even to a different location on the body.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kit and improved methods for creating a decorative design in a haircut.